leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-7434112-20140118152608/@comment-9008617-20140120183050
"The enemy can just walk away for a bit and then re-engage when the shield's down. By then, most of your CD's would be down save for maybe 3rd Q and/or W and the enemy would be able to damage her real'' health." ' If you're using her E to engage such that the enemy can just walk away unharmed and unthreatened but still remain close enough to re-engage you then you're probably doing something wrong. '''"Another thing, HP regen actually gives HP. E gives effective health for 1.5 secs. Its harder to actually compare the 2 and say which is better, its mainly in terms of what situations would one be better than the other. Also, with E on its CD, Riven is more vulnerable to harass and with the nerfs to her health regen, it affects that time considerably." HP regen gives HP? Okay... What's your point? I stated, along with the link you sent, that the 36 hp/minute is recouped after 2 shields of which you can spam upwards of 6 times in a minute (more if you have CDR). So if you can make use of your shield at least 2 out of 6 times in a minute, then you've already recouped the lost hp regen. So the question is, can you the player even use Riven's skill at 2/6th efficiency? If you want a gold value then the loss of 3 hp/5 sec is equivalent to 60% of a Rejuvenation Bead (180g x 60% = 108g). Whereas the buff to E is worth up to 120 hp in that same time period and equivalent to 317g (based off a Ruby). Better yet, since shields do not actually count as health, % hp shred abilities and items do not take this "effective health" into consideration whereas the HP you've regened does count. "There's nothing stopping you from spamming it in lane to absorb them damages, so you can use it for every little thing? Simply said, you'd use it to either engage, escape or absord poke. There's no other reason to, but you made it out like you use it whenever its off CD, whether you take damage or not." See skill efficiency above. "You can't compare Riven's shield to Sivir's speel shield. Why? Becaese Sivir blocks the spell, its effect and damage. Riven's only acts as more health, meaning if the damage is more than the shield's strength it breaks as well as not blocking the ability itself." You can compare the two and you and I just did it... Both skills have a 1.5 sec window to block damage. The difference being that Sivir's has double the CD, blocks all skill/spell damage and effects but only from one skill/spell, and recoups mana. Riven's shield on the other hand has half the CD, mitigates damage from all sources from 100+ upwards of 500+ damage, and grants mobility. Since mana becomes less of an issue in late game, it's really only the single-CC prevention and single skill/spell block that you're getting from Sivir's shield late game. Essentially a banshee's veil passive. I still remember when before the rework, one of the reasons Sivir was hardly played was because her Spell Shield had a high mana cost. Now that they've entirely removed the mana cost for spell shield along with her ult, Sivir has been looking more and more attractive in competitive play along with the other changes although most were actually nerfs to CDs and base stats (aspd, aspd/level for instance). But hey, guess what? Riven never ever had mana costs!!! >___